The Last Year
by DarkSerenity93
Summary: AU Kagome's a senior in highschool and is about to experience the year that will change her life. More detailed summary inside. InuKag, MirSan
1. Prologue

Hey guys. I know I haven't finished "From Within" yet, but I've been itching to write this story. The reason I'm throwing in a little explanation before hand is that I wanted to give a pretty detailed summary. This story will be Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku. But it's going to be long. And sadly to say, don't expect too much from Inu, Sango, or Miroku for awhile. It may seem weird but more will be explained. This is basically a high school AU. But it's also kind of a coming of age story for Kagome. This story is basically about Kagome's final year of high school and the lessons she learns. It may sound boring but trust me. The romance that will happen will definitely be worth it. So the first chapter is next. Enjoy and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 1

'Why is my phone ringing?' Groggily Kagome reached out from under her comforter to grab her phone. "Hello?"

"Um Kagome…I've been honking outside of your house for a few minutes now. What are you doing?"

"Ayumi…O shit!" Kagome threw the phone onto her bed and ran around as fast as she could looking for clothes. It was orientation day and she had overslept. Dressed in a record minute, Kagome flew out of her door and into her friend's waiting car. Yuka and Eri sat there laughing as Kagome attempted to do something with her hair.

"Can you believe it guys. Senior year." Kagome just nodded at Yuka's statement as she attempted to do something with her hair. It had been three long months of summer. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Ayumi looked at Kagome in her rear view mirror. "So Kag, you finally gonna get some courage this year and admit to Hojo how you feel?"

"Well…we became good friends last year. You saw what he wrote in my year book…"

"Thanks for all your help Kagome. I never would have passed if it wasn't for you. Love, Hojo" the other three girls mimicked with Kagome.

"O yeah Kagome, don't think we forgot about yesterday…"started Eri.

"Happy 17th Birthday!" all three girls yelled. Kagome smiled at her friends.

"Thanks guys. O good we're here."

"You guys ready to be seniors?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep" Kagome said.

* * *

After a long and boring speech from the principal, the seniors were released to find their homerooms. Classes would start the next day, today they would just be getting their schedules. Kagome nervously walked towards homeroom with her friends. She had tried to convince herself over the summer that she was over Hojo. One look of him sitting in class convinced her she had been lying.

Their teacher motioned for them all to sit.

"I know you guys don't want to stay here long. I already laid out all your schedules and forms you need to get signed. Don't forget, we'll be having a meeting soon to discuss homecoming. I know it seems a while away but October is sooner than you think."

Kagome was so glad the high school finally came up with the idea for specialty homerooms. Her homeroom was made up entirely of students who did things for the class like organize prom and homecoming.

"Hey guys, wanna head to Ihop and finish these stupid articles we have to finish for government class?" Ayumi suggested.

Kagome nodded and followed her friends out to Ayumi's car. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when they discovered that in their rush to get to school, Ayumi had locked her keys inside of the car. When her dad finally showed up with a set of spares, the girls piled in and headed for Ihop.

"I can't believe that bitch assigned us so many damn articles to do over the summer." Ayumi grumbled as she leafed threw a newspaper while eating her waffles.

"Well it is AP Government." Eri stated.

The other three just stared at her. Then again, Eri did have hopes of being the first female president.

"So Kag. Did you get to talk to Hojo?" Yuka asked with a mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"I chickened out. It was so weird seeing him after such a long and dull summer."

"Hey, we had fun!" Ayumi said. Kagome looked towards her. The two had definitely grown closer over the past summer. They had spent a week up in the mountains with Ayumi's family, and then a week down at the shore with Kagome's.

"Yeah we did."

The girls finished their meals and headed back to Kagome's house to waste away the last day of their summer. None of them wanted to get up early the next day.

* * *

"God I hate that woman…" Kagome growled under her breath as they left AP Government..

"Yeah I know. Hey, we have accounting together." Kagome looked down at her schedule to see that Eri was right.

"That's cool, at least I have one friend in that stupid class. My mom wouldn't get off my case about taking a business course."

The two girls gossiped all the way to class and sat down next to each other. Kagome surveyed her other classmates in the small room and did the mental checklist she always did around new guys. _'Nah too short. Nope. No way. No… There doesn't seem to be any hopefuls in this room.'_ Her checklist was cut short when she noticed another guy walk into the room. This guy was definitely being dubbed "cute guy of the class." She'd never seen hair that white before. Kagome nudged Eri's elbow and nodded her head towards the guy. Eri glanced over and smiled back.

"What happened to Hojo?" her friend asked slyly.

"Who said I could only say one guy is attractive. I don't even know who that guy is."

"He looks familiar. I think he's a junior."

"No matter. O yes! I love her."

Kagome pointed towards the teacher who had walked into the classroom. _'Maybe accounting isn't going to be so bad after all.'_

_

* * *

_

After a slow first day, and a fast last period of AP Physics with Hojo. Kagome walked outside to the parking lot to look for Ayumi. Ayumi had early release, but still picked her up after school to give her a ride.

Ayumi finally pulled up next to the curb and Kagome hopped in.

"You know what Ayumi. I think it's going to be a good year."


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but this story…well, its all mine [literally ;) ]

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kagome, I understand you like Hojo…a lot. But honestly, if you tell me one more story about you two outrageously flirting without you following up on it. I'm going to kill you." Yuka laughed as Kagome blushed.

"Well excuse me Miss Relationship. A girl has a boyfriend for a month and she thinks she knows everything." Kagome winked at her friend as they walked down the hall.

"O by the way, my mom's being a bitch and I can't come with you guys Halloween night."

"Awww…" Kagome and Ayumi had arranged a group trip to the local theme park for Halloween night. If they got 15 people they got a huge discount, plus the place went all out for Halloween.

"I hope you guys have fun…"

* * *

"Ayumi calm down, what do you mean you're stranded?" It had been an awesome Halloween night. However, on the way home Kagome rode in a different car than Ayumi's. On the way home the cars were arranged for people who lived near each other for the driver's convenience.

"I mean my fucking car broke down. We haven't even reached the toll yet."

"Wow" Kagome breathed into the phone. They had gone pass the toll and over the bridge fifteen minutes before hand. "What are you gonna do?"

"Toyo already headed for the gas station. And I called my dad. Look, don't worry about us. I'll talk to you tomorrow in school."

"Ok…"

* * *

"And if it wasn't for Kagome, we wouldn't have been there late in the first place!"

Kagome had zoned out watching Ayumi and their friend Haya argue over last night. Hearing her name quickly snapped her out of it.

"It's not my fault you guys left for the park without us, and then went south! Honestly, who's bright idea was it to go south?!"

"Well we couldn't find the north sign…"

"So going south was the best alternative! It's your own fucking fault for getting lost. Don't blame me!" With that said Kagome stormed out of homeroom and headed for government by herself. Her friends could be stupid sometimes…but this was really pushing it. Besides, if one more person told her that she and Toyo looked cute together, she was gonna scream…

* * *

"Yuka can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

Kagome looked over to her friend. Yuka had been one of her first friends when she moved to the area, she could tell her anything. "I know you and your boyfriend broke up…but, how did you know he liked you?"

"More mixed signs from Hojo?"

"O yeah. We'll sit and flirt in homeroom and physics. You saw how it was when we were building the float for homecoming."

"Yeah, if anything you guys do seem to be really good friends now."

"Yeah…only took two years…" Kagome grumbled.

"Have you heard from Tokyo State yet?"

"O yeah!" Kagome jumped up quickly. "I got an acceptance letter yesterday!"

"Kagome that's wonderful!"

"Yeah I know. At least something's going right. I'm telling you. I can't wait to get out of my house, my parents are really starting to get to me."

"Fighting a lot?"

"Yeah, and my dad…well…it's just not a good time."

"We all have things like that. Don't worry, soon enough we'll be college freshman partying and enjoying life."

"Yeah…I can't wait to get out of here…"

* * *

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" Kagome jumped up and down with Ayumi and Haya. It was New Year's Eve, and for the first year ever Kagome wasn't at home. In fact she was at Toyo's house, and boy was she confused. Kagome and Toyo had been friends since junior year. They had a lot of the same classes together and just generally got along real well. Plus everyone kept telling her to just forget about Hojo and be with Toyo. But every time she thought about it…it just didn't feel right. Toyo didn't make her nervous or excited, or well, anything. She felt completely comfortable around him, but in a completely platonic way.

But watching him that night… '_No. Yuka likes him. But do I? I'm so confused…'_

_

* * *

_

"Hey guys, I have the perfect idea on how to celebrate for my 18th birthday!"

Kagome looked up in homeroom to find Eri shouting excitedly.

"Let's go skiing for the weekend!"

This idea actually made Kagome perk up. Things weren't really going well for her lately, maybe this would be a good change of pace.

"We can research places in accounting, we never do anything in that class but goof off in the library."

"Ok" Eri smiled. "But first we have to tackle government." Kagome groaned.

"How about this place…it looks really close to the resort…and not to expensive…" Kagome's eyes were fixated on her computer screen. A skiing vacation was gonna cost more than she had expected, but they needed a suite to fit all the people…

"I've driven through that town before, it's nice."

Kagome and Eri looked up at the newcomer. It was the "cute guy of the class" now know as Inuyasha.

"Um ok, thanks."

Inuyasha just shrugged and walked away. He tried, if she was gonna act cold then he would just look elsewhere…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wow Eri is late. What the heck is she and Kiro doing anyway?" Kagome wondered aloud as she, Ayumi, and Haya waited outside of Ayumi's house.

"Probably making out." Haya joked.

"Finally…" Ayumi wasn't know for having great patience either.

"Hey Ayumi, look who's in the car with them." Haya nudged Ayumi's arm.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Who is it?" Kagome's natural curiosity always got the best of her.

"That's definitely Rin's ex boyfriend." Haya stated. Kagome had to think a minute…Rin…o yeah, she was of Ayumi's friends.

"I wonder what Kouga's doing here?" Haya also threw in.

Eri ran up Ayumi's steps and pulled Kagome aside. "We're gonna take two cars, Kiro's and Kouga's. Kouga is good friends with Kiro. Apparently he broke up with his girlfriend this past week, and Kiro asked him to come along to hopefully cheer him up. O, and Kouga wants you in his car."

"Um…why?"

"Beats me." With that said Eri jogged back over to Kiro's car and got in.

Kouga got out of his car and walked over to Kagome. "Hi" he said nervously.

"Um, hi."

"Hey Kouga! Haven't seen you in a long time. Shotgun!" Haya shouted. Ayumi and Kagome got into the backseat, Kagome silently thanking Haya.

* * *

About an hour later the group got to their hotel. While Eri and Kiro checked in, Ayumi, Haya, Kagome, and Kouga all snuck upstairs. Technically they had only booked the room for four people to save some money, and they didn't want the hotel staff to figure out what was going on. After the group got situated, they decided to walk around the small town since the resort didn't open for another five hours. While the group explored Kagome noticed that Kouga was being extremely nice to her. She just brushed it off and kept herself glued to Ayumi's side. Ayumi had noticed Kouga's behavior as well and also wondered what was going on.

A couple of hours later they were finally in the rental shop picking up their equipment. Kagome and Ayumi had decided that they were going to try snowboarding for the first time along with Kouga and Kiro. Haya and Eri decided they were perfectly happy on skis.

After not even being able to get up the kid's hill on a snowboard, Kagome decided that she was just gonna have to trade her board in for skis. She tried to convince one of her friends to go back with her, but none of them wanted to leave the snow. Kagome sighed to herself and began the trek back to the rental shop by herself. While she waited in line she noticed that Kouga had come in after her. She smiled at the gesture and thanked him for coming to wait with her. The two talked as she got her skis and walked back to the learner's hill. Skiing was definitely a lot easier than snowboarding, and she picked up on it right away. At one point when the rope was pulling her up the kid's hill, she noticed that Kiro was behind her on the rope, and steadily getting closer. When he was directly behind her he started talking.

"Do you like Kouga?"

"Um, I just met him."

"Would you give him your number?"

"At the most."

"Yeah I figured. I told him not to expect anything else this weekend."

"What do you mean…"

Kiro gulped. "Well, me and Eri were kind of hoping you two would maybe get together or something."

"EXCUSE ME!"

After some exciting adventures on harder hills, and a few almost concussion later, the group turned in their gear and headed towards the door, when they noticed that Kouga was frantically digging through his pockets.

"Guys…I can't find my keys."

Two hours later Kagome found herself showered and sitting in the lodge with Kouga. Kiro had taken everyone back to the hotel while Eri and Kouga waited for his parents to arrive with spare keys. Kiro and Kagome had quickly showered and then went back to the ski resort. Kagome felt slightly awkward around Kouga after finding out about the plan. His parents finally showed up and both boys got into their respective cars. Eri got into Kiro's car. Kagome feeling bad about leaving Kouga alone, agreed to ride back to the hotel with him. Along the way home he confessed everything. When they parked back at the hotel Kagome remembered what Ayumi had told her earlier that night. Apparently Kouga had a reputation with girls and she didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"Kouga, I'm prude." Kagome blurted out.

Kouga just looked at her. "You serious?"

"Well…um…yeah."

"Wow. Definitely never would have thought that. You're too pretty." Kouga smiled and held out his hand. Kagome feeling a little better grasped it and walked into the hotel.

The next morning everyone was packing and getting their stuff together. This time Kagome sat in the front with Kouga as he dropped Ayumi, Haya, and the Kagome off at their houses. Before going in Kagome and Kouga switched numbers. She felt a little nervous, but at the same time kind of excited. She had given a guy, who wasn't a friend, her phone number.

A week went by with Kouga calling her **every day**. By the end of the week Kagome was getting a little annoyed. He was definitely going way too fast for her tastes. And she couldn't help but feel like the rebound girl considering he had been dumped the week before. Kagome definitely knew she didn't want things to go any further when Kouga called her and said he was trying to get tickets to see her favorite band. Not to mention that the concert was on valentine's day.

Kagome called Kouga and explained everything. Things were definitely going way to fast and she needed space. He said he understood and left it at that.

The next day at school Kagome thought everything was fine, until Ayumi ran up to her obviously angry.

"I can't believe you slept with him and didn't tell me!"

"WHAT"

Ayumi explained that she had heard from someone that Kagome had already slept with Kouga. Kagome had reached the end of her rope. She eventually calmed down enough to realize it had all been Haya's fault. Haya had told someone that she had hooked up with Kouga, but meant it in the way that they became friends. However the other person took it the other way and soon it was going around school that Kagome had slept with him.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, isn't Toyo's competition today for that knowledge bowl thing?"

Kagome looked up from her calculus homework to answer Hojo's question. She, Hojo, and Toyo had study hall together during second semester, something that had caused her to change her schedule to allow.

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you want to go watch?"

"Um ok." Hojo stood up and started walking towards the door, and then realized Kagome wasn't with him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, let me grab the rest of my stuff." At this point Kagome was on cloud nine. Sure it was only to go watch the knowledge bowl team, but still. She and Hojo walked into the back of the auditorium and pulled out their calculus homework together. Haya and Ayumi were sitting a few rows in front of her. They both started giggling when they noticed who she was with and winked at her. Kagome just slid down in her seat and let herself enjoy the moment. She knew she was being incredibly pathetic, but at that point in time. She just didn't care.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! I know it seems like my story is progressing quickly and it may look a little choppy. But there is a method to my madness, lol, don't worry. Soon everything will go more smoothly. There's a secret behind this story, a cookie to anyone who figures it out ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

It was another day of school. Kagome sighed as she got her books out of her locker and headed for first period English. Lately things were just not going her way. She thought that Kouga had gotten her point. Boy was she wrong. He now kept calling her cell phone wanting to hang out. Eri and both Kiyo had told him to leave her alone, Kiyo even getting into a fight with him about it. Her family life still wasn't all that great. And now to top it off, all her friends were slowly getting into relationships. She didn't want to be jealous of her friends, but it's kind of hard not to be when your valentine's day was spent baking cupcakes with Eri and Yuka. Kiro had to work that night and they had plans to go out the next day. So Kagome was satisfied enough that at least she could be lonely with Yuka. That is, until Hoshi, Yuka's friend that she had a crush on, showed up at the house with flowers for her. He had brought along flowers for Kagome and Eri too, but it was plainly obvious he was there for Yuka.

Yup, life was just plain annoying. Kagome had been staying in a lot lately as well. '_Why can't I be a normal teenager like everyone else. I just want to go out, have fun, and meet a guy who cares about me…but not in a stalkerish kind of way. O, and one quick enough to realize I like him.'_ Kagome pasted a smile onto her face and walked into English where her friends waited for her.

"Hey Kag. Yuka here wants to go watch the indoor lacrosse game tonight. You up for it?" Ayumi asked as Kagome sat down.

"Yeah sure. Why not. Something to do."

* * *

"Yay we won!" Kagome smiled at Haya's enthusiasm. Haya never really seemed like a sports fan, so it was kind of funny to see her act this way.

"Kagome, you'll never guess what Hoshi said to me today. Well…not to me exactly."

"What do you mean Yuka?"

"Ok. So we were just hanging out when he just mumbles something about skittles and porn." The three girls just stared at Yuka, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Anyway…do you guys want to go say hi to Toyo since he played tonight?" Ayumi questioned.

"We might want to wait a second considering he's naked." Haya said with a yawn. Kagome, Yuka, and Ayumi turned around as quickly as they could without snapping their necks. Toyo wasn't exactly naked…he was changing out of his uniform and didn't have a shirt on. Kagome blushed and turned back around. She never thought his chest would be defined like that… Ayumi began to laugh with Kagome joined in. Haya actually had them believing he was naked.

"o, now no pants…"

"Hey guys…" Kagome started, "you think Haya wants some of Toyo's skittles?" Haya immediately began denying everything as the girls began to leave. None of them wanted to say hi to Toyo. They all doubted they could do it with a straight face.

* * *

Kagome once again awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. However this time it was two in the morning…

"Hello…"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention it earlier. I know you had an interview with the scholarship committee from the American college you wanted to go to. How did that go?" Kagome winced at Ayumi's loud voice. How that girl was so cheerful at this time of night was beyond her.

"I think it went well. The people there were all so nice. And you know I need this scholarship. Yeah Tokyo State is good, but I want to go to this school so bad. It's perfect for me."

"Well I hope everything turns out ok. See you in like five hours."

"Yeah yeah yeah…."

* * *

"It takes eight minutes for light from the sun to reach the Earth."

"Hey professor, I have a question."

"Yes Hoshi?"

"Does that mean, if say, the sun exploded, we wouldn't know for eight minutes?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be correct Hoshi."

"Well what could you do in eight minutes?"

"Well Hoshi, there's a couple of things you can do in eight minutes." Hojo threw in.

"A couple?" Hoshi said while smirking.

"Well sure Hosh. All you have to do reload and you're good to go." At the word reload Kagome happened to be drinking a soda, which soon ended up on Hojo's face.

"And then he goes, 'you can just reload'" Kagome's friends all burst out laughing as Kagome retold the story of her physics class.

"I mean, do guys even realize some things shouldn't be said next to a girl?"

"Hey Kag, maybe that means you're one of the guys now." Ayumi told the girl. Kagome blanched at the thought. Was that what Hojo thought of her?

* * *

"Mom I'm home"

"Kagome, you got a letter from the school in America." Kagome ran like lightning to her bedroom to find the letter on her bed. Tearing open the envelope she quickly read the letter. She had been accepted. Soon she would find out about her scholarship, but she was accepted. For once something was going Kagome's way.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 5

"I can't believe how slow this school year is going. It's only April…"

"Ayumi stop whining." Kagome shivered as she tried to pull her jacket tighter. She, Yuka, and Ayumi were at another lacrosse game, this one outdoors. The only reason she went to these stupid things was cause Hojo played.

"So Kagome, any ideas for a prom date. You know it's only like a month away." Yuka shivered as she spoke. Although it was April, it had started to snow. "O, hey Aiko." Kagome turned around to find Toyo's younger sister walking over to them.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"

"Prom." Ayumi answered. "We were just asking Kagome who she was gonna ask."

"Well… I've finally gained the courage to ask Hojo. And if that doesn't work, I guess I can always ask Toyo as a backup or something."

"Sounds like a plan." Yuka said.

"Yeah, hope it works out for you." Ayumi added.

* * *

Later that night Kagome was online talking to her new friend Sango. The entire senior class was broken into groups to work on community service projects. Kagome quickly became friends with the two other girls in her group, Sango and Rin.

(Aim Convo)

SlayerGurl: So Kag. Who you taking to prom?

DarkMiko: I finally planned on asking Hojo.

SlayerGurl: um…I hate to tell you this, but he already has a date. Some girl he's friends with

DarkMiko: o….hold on a sec, Toyo keeps iming me about something…

* * *

LaxPlyr: Kagome can I ask you something

DarkMiko: sure Toyo

LaxPlyr: well, I was talking to my sister, and she told me that you want me to ask you to the prom

DarkMiko: she did what…

LaxPlyr: so do you want to?

DarkMiko: um yeah, sure…it'll be fun

* * *

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah Ayumi."

"Since it's the first official night of spring break. Wanna go out?"

"To do what?"

"Beats me, if anything we can just drive around and blast music."

"Ok"

Kagome checked the clock on Ayumi's dashboard and found that it was already 2 in the morning, and they were still driving around.

"Hey Ayumi, wanna just go back to my house? We can watch Spiderman…" Ayumi perked up at the idea of Spiderman. Kagome knew it was her favorite movie.

"Alright lets go." Kagome looked over to her sofa to find Ayumi already asleep, and the opening credits hadn't even finished yet. Kagome chuckled to herself and turned off the movie. _'Wonder what I'll do tomorrow'_

_

* * *

_

[Phone Ringing]

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome its Sango."

"And Rin." Kagome heard her scream from the background.

"Yeah, right, her too. Anyway, a whole bunch of us are going out to the park to play capture like we did when we were kids. Wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds great. I'll be there in a bit."

Kagome kept bugging her mom for a ride until she finally consented. Soon Kagome found herself at Rin's house surrounded by a bunch of guys she knew from school, including Rin's boyfriend Sesshomaru. '_Wow that hair looks familiar' _Kagome sat on the curb in front of Rin's while the guys all played basketball. Sango was attempting to get the ball while Rin was inside trying to get more people. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and threw the basketball over her head. Kagome, wondering what the hell he was doing, turned around to find that the ball had been caught by a person walking up the street. She recognized him right away. It was the cute guy from accounting.

"Ok guys" Rin called as she stepped out of her house. "No one else is coming so lets go. The teams can be… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Me, Sango, and Hoshi will be the other team." Everyone agreed and started walking to the park.

"Alright you guys." Rin continued. "You have till the count of 100 to hide. GO!" Kagome took off towards the trees right behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had gone off somewhere saying his cell phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah Sess."

"Wanna use some strategy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how about you be my decoy." Before Kagome realized what was happening, Sesshomaru had pushed her out from behind the tree in plain view of the other team. Kagome took off as quickly as she could while Rin tried to follow her. After a bit of running both girls stopped to catch their breath.

"Damn asthma." Kagome muttered.

"You too?" Rin said. "I have an idea, let's pretend I caught you and we can take a break over in the gazebo."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Kagome. Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere. The last I saw him he was with two new girls running somewhere."

Kagome's stomach quickly flipped as she clenched her fist. _'what's wrong with me. Am I jealous?'_ "Haven't seen him Rin."

"Hmmm…." Rin started laughing as they came up to the gazebo. "Looks like Hoshi caught Sesshomaru." Rin high fived Hoshi. "Now that leaves Inuyasha. Where the heck did he go?"

"Beats me." said Sango. "Rin, you stand guard, me and Hoshi will go find him." Sango and Hoshi began creeping around the gazebo in an attempt to find Inuyasha. Rin's phone rang and she turned around to answer it. The second her back was turned Inuyasha popped up and tagged Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome just stared. Where had he come from?

"Come on. I tagged you, lets go!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and took off. She saw Hoshi attempting to catch her. Trying to throw him off she ran down a hill, only to find that it was slipperier than she had thought. She ended up sliding down the hill on her side, only to be tagged by Hoshi anyway.

"I got Kagome!!! We win!" Kagome sighed and stood up. Looking down at her side she saw a small cut that was bleeding. '_With my luck that'll scar._'

"Well guys I'm heading home. Thanks for calling me Rin." Inuyasha turned around and started walking back down the street he came from.

"Hey Kagome, want a ride home?" Sesshomaru called as he, Rin, and Sango started walking towards his car.

"Sure, thanks Sess."

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah Sango?" Both girls were talking quietly in the back while Sess drove tuning out Rin's chattering.

"You and Inuyasha should definitely go out. You'd make a cute couple."

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Kagome smiled at the thought. Maybe she would try to pursue something. You never know.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. Things have been pretty busy. Plus tomorrow I'm going to Georgia until Sunday, I'll write out some rough drafts though during my 12 hour car ride….sigh….lol, anyway, on with the chapter

Side note - this chapter will make a lot of the characters seem very ooc. I'm basically apologizing for it ahead of time. But everything has a reason. I know this story has seemed odd so far, but just go with the flow, lol. Don't worry, the events in this chapter are not permanent, and the pairings in the summary will happen!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Kagome sweetie. Can you come here a moment?" Kagome heard her mother and headed towards her bedroom. Walking in she sat down on her mother's bed and waited to see what she had to say.

"Kagome, you know your father and I are so proud of you for all your accomplishments in school and gaining your scholarship… It's just that. Well, the American school is still going to be extremely expensive after your scholarship, and well, I'm afraid that we can't afford it now honey. I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagome just stared at her mother trying as hard as she could to keep her tears in. She hated crying in front of anyone. All she could do was nod and walk out of the room. Once she was in her own room she locked the door and threw herself onto her bed. Letting out all her tears was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Soon enough Kagome had cried herself to sleep, her dreams shattered.

* * *

"Hey Kagome come over here. Look at this cute little monkey thing!" Rin called down the hallway. Kagome headed over towards Ayumi, Sango, and Rin to see exactly what they were looking at. Sango and Kagome had come up with the idea of going to the zoo for the day just for fun. At the moment Rin had found the pygmy marmosets, and had instantly fallen in love.

"Look how tiny it is. I just want to take one home!"

"Hey look, that one is sneaking up on the other one from behind….o my god!!" Ayumi exclaimed as she was narrating what the marmosets were doing. The girls instantly pressed their faces against the glass to see that a male marmoset was trying to catch a female, meanwhile the female kept hitting and biting the male.

"The marmoset's trying to rape her!" Rin exclaimed as she watched the little monkey.

"I think she just consented," Sango pointed out.

"Um…guys… I think it's time to go look at some other animals." Kagome nervously tapped her friends shoulders as the girls noticed that the other visitors were all staring at them. They quickly picked up their bags and made a hasty exit for the door.

"So guys, do you just want to head back to my house?" Rin asked as the girls left the small mammal house.

"Sure," they all replied. The girls headed back towards Ayumi's car and sang the entire way home as loudly as they could. Kagome smiled to herself as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. It felt really good to just be out with her friends and having fun. Lately she had been feeling depressed about a lot of things. One especially being the fact that she was still single. She had been asked out a few times this year, but not by anyone she cared about. With her luck she was going to graduate high school without kissing anyone first.

When the girls got back to Rin's, they found Hoshi already there talking with her mom. The group decided to go for a walk to the nearest convenience store to get some stuff to eat. Rin called Inuyasha real quick to see if he wanted to come. After she hung up the phone she explained that he said he had chores. Kagome thought that sounded rather lame, but just shrugged as the group left the house.

She and Sango were goofing off with the slushie machine when Sango nodded her head towards the door. Inuyasha was walking inside, eyes searching for someone he recognized. Seeing the two girls over by the slushie machine he walked over.

"Hey, sorry my chores took longer than expected. Rin's mom said you guys left already." All Kagome could do was blush and nod. _'Why am I acting so freaking shy. Just say something already!'_

"Hey Inuyasha! You caught up with us." Rin ran over and linked her arm through Inuyasha's. "And to think that my 'brother' was going to ditch us." Inuyasha keh'ed to himself when she called him her brother.

"Aw cut it out. You're being all girly again with that 'brother' stuff." Rin just laughed as the group paid for their belongings and left the store. Back at Rin's they all sat around and just talked about whatever they felt like. Kagome mostly stayed silent and listened, which she was good at anyway. She noticed how Inuyasha lit up when they talked about something that really interested him. He was definitely a conversationalist as he led talks and laughed loudly when Hoshi made a joke about Rin. _'He definitely seems like a happy guy. He has to have a girlfriend. Someone that good-looking and interesting can't be single.'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Kagome received another phone call from Rin wondering what they could do that day. Kagome and Sango had labeled spring break 'spontaneous week,' since they never knew what they were going to do next. Kagome threw some clothes on and started bugging her mom for a ride to Rin's. When she got there she already found Hoshi and Sango there. Her friend Mito was also there. Smiling she walked up to Mito and started talking. They had government together, but Kagome never really got a chance to talk to him outside of school. They all continued talking until the annoying song of a cell phone interrupted the chatter. Sango quickly started rifling through her purse trying to find her phone. With a look of triumph she pulled the phone out and answered it with a smile on her face. With a couple of 'ok's' and a 'see you in a bit,' she hung up and looked towards Rin.

"Ah, so it was Inuyasha. Well you two go have _fun_." With that said Rin winked as Hoshi and Mito caught on to what she meant and smirked. Sango blushed and muttered a goodbye as she walked out of the front door. Kagome could only stare. What was going on?

"Kag, you ok?" Rin asked with concern as she looked towards her friend.

"What was that all about?"

"O. That. Well apparently Sango agreed to being a fuck buddy, plain and simple." Hoshi and Mito could only smile. "Inuyasha hasn't had a girlfriend in over a year, or so he told me, so I guess he's just looking for some fun. And we all know Sango has well, a history." Kagome could only stare down at the floor.

* * *

_"Hey Kagome." _

"Yeah Sango?" Both girls were talking quietly in the back while Sess drove tuning out Rin's chattering.

"You and Inuyasha should definitely go out. You'd make a cute couple."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

* * *

She had never felt more betrayed. Sure she wasn't technically dating Inuyasha, and she had never told Sango she liked him or anything. She wasn't even sure if she liked him. But just knowing what was probably going on, well, it hurt…a lot.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry. Wanna go grab some food?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Mito mention something about food. Nodding she stood up and followed the others out of Rin's house. Inside the burger place Rin had managed to convince Mito to buy her and Kagome soda's. Everyone knew that Mito would easily comply with a pretty girl. Kagome shook her head as Rin shamelessly flirted only to get a soda.

"Guys I'm bored. Inuyasha and Sango have had enough time, let's go bug them." Rin poked Mito in the back to emphasize her point.

"Ok ok, we're going."

Kagome stood towards the back of the group as Rin knocked on Inuyasha's back door. She never realized that Inuyasha's house was directly behind Rin's. A surprised Sango opened the door, and motioned for them all to go in. Inuyasha's room was directly across the hall from the back door, and the group headed inside. Sango sat down on Inuyasha's bed with Rin by her side. Hoshi walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting at his computer with his headphones around his neck. Kagome noticed Rin giggling as Sango told her something. Kagome slowly sat down on the bed next to Rin. It finally dawned on her why the room smelled…well…odd. A quick glance at Inuyasha's lopsided grin and glazed eyes as he talked to Mito and Hoshi explained it all.

"I can't believe you tried it." Rin whispered to Sango.

"Tried what?" Kagome butted in.

"O, well, I actually tried smoking a bowl. It was weird." '_So I was right. He is into smoking that stuff._' Kagome could only shake her head.

"O crap. I gotta go." Mito searched for his keys as he started muttering to himself. "Stupid curfew…"

"Hey Mito, you know what…I gotta get up early, can you give me a ride?" Kagome didn't like lying, but she knew she didn't want to stay there anymore. All she wanted at the moment was just to get out of this room. She felt like she was going to be smothered any second by her emotions.

"Sure thing Kagome. See ya guys" Everyone waved back to Mito as he left the room. Kagome turned around and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Saddened, she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 7 Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…wish I did…

Sorry for the lapse in updates. I just got back from my cousin's wedding in Georgia. And let me tell you, 13 hour drives are not fun at all! Lol, o well. As to answer a couple of questions. I know Kagome's acting weird around Inuyasha. The only way I can answer this is by saying she doesn't even realize she likes Inuyasha. She's liked Hojo for so long that it kind of blinds her to her other feelings. She'll figure it out soon though ;)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Prom

"Kagome! Hurry up, you're going to be late. They're all waiting for you at Yuka's house." Kagome rushed around her room ignoring her mother. She couldn't find the earrings she wanted to wear and was trying to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach. She kept telling herself she was going to have fun with Toyo. If she kept saying it, maybe it would be true. She finally located the earrings and ran towards her front door. Well, went as fast as she could in her heels. _'Damn heels, I have no balance when I where these things.'_ Kagome was still a little saddened about the fact that she wasn't going to the prom with Hojo. Proms were meant to be shared with someone special. She had finally found her perfect dress at a little boutique in the country. It was a peachy-rose color that shimmered because of the silky fabric it was made from. Her back was completely exposed beneath the ties that criss-crossed over her skin, and the spaghetti straps made sure it didn't fall down while she danced. Kagome sighed as she thought to herself. _'I have the dream dress…now where's my prince?'_

Kagome walked into Yuka's house to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka waiting with their respective dates. Toyo was also sitting there looking slightly worried before he saw her walk in. When he noticed her he walked over and handed her a bouquet of peach roses. She smiled at the kind gesture and thanked him. Then she noticed Yuka's bouquet. It was full of enormous white lilies, Kagome's favorite. Her smiled lessened as she thought that if she was with someone she loved, they would have known about her favorite flower. _'I have to stop thinking like this. If I keep comparing my time to everyone else's, I'm going to be miserable'_.

After posing for what seemed like thousands of pictures, the group finally squeezed themselves into the small limo that Yuka's mother had managed to get them for free. After the driver managed to get them lost, he finally found the country club the dance was being held at. They all got out of the car as quickly as they could and headed to the door to check in and get their seating cards. Kagome looked around as Toyo talked with Hoshi. She soon spotted Hojo walking towards them, and could feel her stomach flip in excitement. He walked over and hugged her from behind, whispering that she looked beautiful in her ear. Kagome didn't miss Toyo's frown, but she didn't care. Hojo thought she was beautiful.

After dinner Kagome felt a little queasy. She brushed it off to the fact that the sauce over her pasta had been very creamy, and she was slightly lactose-intolerant. She watched her friends' boyfriends take their hands and lead them to the dance floor. Toyo got the hint and reached for her hand. Smiling she took it and headed for the floor. All she wanted to do was dance. She saw Rin and Sesshomaru dancing near Sango and her date. Kagome forgot his name…it was Akira or something. All she knew was that he was a friend of Rin's. Kagome led Toyo towards Sango and Rin and began to dance. She then felt Toyo's arms encircle her and she realized he wanted to dance _with_ her. She felt a little crowded but brushed it off, until she noticed that Toyo was a horrible dancer. She tried turning around to face him, but him continually stepping on her toes made it worse. She told him she had to go to the bathroom and grabbed Sango's arm, dragging her with her. As soon as they got in there Kagome just sighed. Sango saw the look on her face and nodded. Akira was acting the same way towards her, and neither girl wanted the attention. Kagome saw Sango pull out her cell phone and start talking to someone.

"Yeah I'm at prom right now…not really…what…o…hold on I'm losing reception. Let me call you back from outside."

"Sango who are you talking to?" Kagome was curious as to who was important enough that Sango was hiding from her prom date to talk to them.

"Well lately I've been talking to Miroku online, and… I think I like him."

"O I know who Miroku is. I think you two would be cute together. But whatever happened to Inuyasha…" Sango looked over to Kagome as they walked outside. Kagome could tell that Sango was trying to choose her words carefully.

"Well…he's really just a friend-with-benefits. I want a real relationship, and I know he's not interested."

"O, ok." Kagome looked at the trees around her as Sango called Miroku back. She felt really alone right then. She heard the doors open behind them and saw Hojo walk out. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Having fun Kagome?"

"Yeah…kinda…you?"

"Yeah…kinda." The two smiled at each other as they shared another one of their jokes. Kagome felt so at ease around Hojo. She wondered how he felt for her, and then she thought of something. Tonight at the after prom party she was going to tell Hojo how she felt. She was tired of waiting for him to make the move, but she didn't want to do it then cause they both were with other people…and she didn't want to cause a scene…just in case. Sango finished her call and motioned that she was ready to go back in. Hojo said he'd see them later and walked off in a different direction.

"You know Kagome, I really haven't seen him with his date all that much this entire time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should ask him to dance or something."

"Maybe I will."

As soon as the girls stepped back into the ballroom, Akira and Toyo found them and started walking towards the dance floor. The girls looked at each other and mentally sighed. They both couldn't wait to leave. After another half hour of dancing Kagome noticed that Toyo was being extremely forward with his dance moves, and it was starting to worry her. When he excused himself for the bathroom she sat down at the group's table with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome realized she wasn't alone when she heard Kiro talking to her.

"Well…Toyo is being very forward, and I'm wondering what's making him act like that.

"O I see." Kiro's smile widened. "Well, I know you're shy. And Toyo asked me how you felt about him, cause he like's you. And since I knew, I told him you liked him back."

"YOU WHAT!!!" Kiro immediately shrunk back as she screamed in his face.

"What made you think to respond like that! I have no feelings for Toyo other than friendship. I like Hojo you moron!"

"o…oops…well, now that I think about it. Eri did only say she wondered if you liked him…" Kagome threw up her hands and went to go find Sango. They needed another bathroom chat.

After another chat, the girl's decided that they would switch partners and give themselves a little break. Kagome relaxed when she started dancing with Akira, and found herself to be having fun. After dancing with him for awhile she started dancing with Hoshi. When she finished with him she realized that Toyo wasn't around and started dancing by herself with her friends in a circle. This is what she loved about dances. She liked dancing with guys, but she loved it when she and her friends got in a circle and just had fun. However, her fun was cut short when Toyo appeared behind her and started dancing with her. Sighing she broke from the group and started dancing with Toyo. Minutes later she found herself across from Rin who had Hojo dancing behind her. She smiled real big at Kagome and said switch. Grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled her from Toyo and twirled her so that both girls ended up switching partners. Kagome quickly got back into the groove when Hojo's arms went around her and they began dancing. He knew what he was doing and she melted into his body. She saw Toyo's face lined with anger, but again she didn't care. This was her moment, and she was going to enjoy it.

When the dance ended they all went back to Yuka's house where they could change real quick. Toyo caught a ride home from a friend because he hadn't brought clothes to Yuka's. When Kagome was ready she got into Kiro's car with Eri and the three of them headed to the high school for the after prom party. Kagome soon found Sango and ran to the bathroom to tell her what Rin had done with her. They were soon joined by Rin who was annoyed at Sesshomaru. As soon as the couple had gotten to the party he found his friends playing basketball, and that's where he had been ever since. The girls walked around the school enjoying the shore theme the mothers had picked, and stopped at the fortune teller to get their cards read. Kagome knew it was mostly fake but she couldn't help but get into what the woman said. Especially the last part the woman revealed.

"Someone said something tonight that should have never been said. But do not worry my dear, they will soon get theirs. Within two weeks time you shall find what you seek and truly be happy." Kagome thanked the woman and found Kiro in line waiting for his turn.

"Hey Kag, what did your fortune say?"

Smiling icily at him she replied, "that someone said something that they shouldn't have and it will come back to bite him in the ass." Smiling at the look of worry that flashed on his face, Kagome walked off with Sango and Rin determined to find Hojo to tell him how she felt. Instead, Toyo found her first. Kagome spent the rest of her night either in the bathroom with Sango and Rin, or with Toyo close behind. She soon found herself in the hallway where the mothers had laid a bunch of mattresses. She noticed that Hojo was sitting by himself, and was getting up to go talk to him, when Toyo sat down next to her and put his arm around her. That was the last straw.

"Toyo, when you and Kiro talked earlier, what did he tell you?" Toyo's face flashed with worry, but he simply replied that Kiro said she had feelings for him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Toyo, but whatever Kiro told you was wrong. You will always be my friend." Toyo's face fell, but his arm stayed where he was. Sango jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her away from Toyo. Kagome walked by Hojo and gave him a sad smile before the two girls left and headed for the front door.

"Sango, you want to spend the night? Hoshi and Yuka are sleeping at my place too."

"Sure."

"Then let's go find them so we can leave."

"Definitely." The two girls linked arms and walked off to find their ride, anxious to leave and forget this night had ever happened.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but a girl can fantasize if that's even a word

* * *

Chapter 8

LaxPlyr: um Kagome…you there?

DarkMiko: yeah Toyo

LaxPlyr: I talked to Yuka about what happened Friday night, I'm sorry if you thought I was being too forward, I really didn't think I pushed any boundaries

DarkMiko: Toyo, when a guy's hands go below the waist its inappropriate

LaxPlyr: well I don't remember that, but I'm sorry

DarkMiko: ok, whatever, bye

LaxPlyr: no wait, can you do me a favor

DarkMiko: what

LaxPlyr: you know the poetry project we have to do for English?

DarkMiko: yeah…

LaxPlyr: well, could you read a couple of mine, to see how they are?

DarkMiko: I guess

* * *

Kagome opened the file that Toyo had sent her to read what he wrote. She soon found that all four poems he had sent her, were about her. Why she wouldn't talk to him, hoping they could fix things, that he still cared for her. Kagome blanched as she kept reading and became very nervous. She didn't need any more stalkers this year. Especially one that she used to be pretty good friends with.

DarkMiko: they're ok Toyo…

* * *

"So Kagome, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Sango, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Hey Rin what do you want to do?"

"I want the two of you to shut up." The three girls were walking around their high school being bored out of their minds. It was May Function, a day where the students only had one period, and the rest of the day was spent goofing off, listening to local bands who came, having water balloon fights, and playing on the inflatable obstacle courses the teachers always ordered. However, this year it rained, so everyone was stuck inside. The three girls wanted to desperately leave, but in order to do that they needed a ride, and to find a ride they needed to find…

"Mito!!" Rin called as she spied the boy. "Hey Mito, want to leave early and give the three of us a ride?" Mito smiled eagerly as he thought about being seen driving with the three girls.

"Sure, give me a few minutes, go wait for me outside." Mito took off to who knows where as the girls got excited about leaving.

"C'mon guys, lets go wait outside like he said." Kagome said.

"You two go ahead, I'll be there in a sec." Rin ran off towards the direction of the gym. Sango and Kagome shrugged and went out to the doors to wait for Mito while trying not to get wet. The didn't wait long until they heard Rin's loud voice echoing down the hallway. Kagome turned around to find that Rin wasn't alone. She was walking with a very soaked and muddy Inuyasha. Kagome held her breath as she viewed the soaked boy. His clinging shirt didn't leave too much to the imagination. Kagome had to clench her teeth to keep herself from drooling.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha's coming with." Kagome could only nod as she still bit down to keep the drool in. Mito drove up to the waiting group and motioned for them all to get in.

"Hey Mito, sorry about me being all wet. I was playing soccer outside with a bunch of teachers and kids."

"No problem, I really don't give a damn."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Mito asked.

"Let's go to Wendy's." Rin suggested.

"Um…can I go get changed first?" Everyone laughed as they remembered that Inuyasha was covered in grass and mud.

"Sure thing" Mito said. With that the teens drove off towards Inuyasha's house.

After a very satisfying lunch of fast food, Mito dropped everyone off at Rin's since he had to go to work.

"Hey, it stopped raining." Rin observed. "I have a great idea! Let's go play mud football in the park. The rain should have made it real slippery." Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha agreed as Rin went to go call Hoshi and Sesshomaru to invite them as well. Kagome soon found herself in the middle of a free-for-all football game. The rules were, tackle whoever has the ball. When they were tackled that person threw the ball into the air, whoever caught it was the next target. The boys were soon tackling and jumping each other while the girls did the best they could. Kagome was especially nervous. _'I don't think I could tackle Inuyasha…I mean…well…o god…I'm being so stupid…'_ While Kagome stood thinking, she didn't even realize she had caught the ball, until she saw everyone running towards her. She tried to run, but her foot slipped and she soon started wobbling, only to be tackled first by Inuyasha, and then everyone else on top of him.

"Ow, I'm on someone's arm…" Inuyasha groaned. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha lying on top of left arm, and everyone else on her right.

"That would be mine…" Inuyasha grinned down at her and helped her up. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she took the offered hand and stood up with him. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, except for the time when Inuyasha surprised her from behind. He had been sitting on the ground directly behind her, and had used her to help him stand up by pulling on her shoulders, not that she complained…

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Kagome found herself in Rin's backyard enjoying the barbecue the girls had decided to throw. Inuyasha and Hoshi were busy grilling while Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Mito fooled around with a volleyball. Sango, Rin, Yuka, and Kagome were sitting at the picnic table reading Sango's Cosmopolitan. The article of their attention: _100 Juicy Sex Ideas._

"Hey guys, look at this story…" Sango said. She cleared her throat and began to read aloud, "One time when me and my man were feeling creative. I put a glazed donut on his member and began to eat it off. By the time I finished I had no problem finishing the job. The sugar made him taste extra sweet…" All four girls just looked at each other and started cracking up hysterically.

"Hey Sango…don't you work at a donut place?" Everyone started laughing again when they realized that what Kagome had said was true. Sango simply shrugged and grinned evilly before turning to watch Miroku. Kagome wished the best for her friend and hoped they would end up together. Sango definitely deserved it.

After the group had finished eating and played a game of volleyball, they all sat around the picnic table trying to figure out something else to do.

"We could always head up to Cherry Blossom Park." Hoshi suggested. "They have a pretty large gazebo there that we could sit in. Would be kind of cool in the dark." Everyone agreed and headed towards Mito's car. It basically ended up with Mito driving. Hoshi with Yuka on his lap in the front, and Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in the back. Rin eagerly got onto Sess' lap while Rin chose Miroku, which left Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome slowly got in and situated herself. She couldn't help but smile when Inuyasha's arm went around her as Mito made a bunch of sharp turns, making her almost fall. The group drove up the entrance into the park when they realized they were being followed…by a police car. Mito pulled over as the two cops walked up and told everyone to get out of the car. They separated the group by whoever had ID on them and who didn't. Inuyasha, Sango, and Yuka were the no ID group, while everyone else did. Since Inuyasha was a male, they made him sit in the back of the cruiser because they didn't want him running off. They were questioned as to why they were going into a park after hours and what exactly their intentions were. It soon began to rain again, but the cops wouldn't stop asking questions and soon searched Mito's car. After his car was searched, they got Inuyasha out of the cruiser and patted down the boys. The girls just stood huddled together in the rain as they slowly got colder and colder. When the two cops couldn't find anything else, they told them to leave and that they were getting away with a warning this time. The group nodded and got back into the car heading back for Rin's. The group decided the night was definitely over. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked home while Rin went inside. Mito gave everyone else a ride home, no one really in the mood to talk.


End file.
